hockey love
by abcitsammy123
Summary: Sammy is 16 and moves to Toronto from Boston she has a passion for playing hockey and some how she becomes really close with the Ice Hounds Captain Mike Dallas. DALLAS/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Sammy- 16 junior. Just moved to Toronto from Boston Ma. She is starting school at Degrassi. She is really pretty, she has blonde hair and pretty blue eyes (picture sash peterse from pll) None of the girls like her because she doesn't talk to any of the girls. she only talks to guys or is really quiet. She is really good at hockey she played on the boys team at her old school.**

My first day of school being new once again. It was the end of september and the weather was getting cooler. Befre I left i looked at my outfit to make sure it was perfect. I was wearing my ripped up jeans with a white T-shirt and a leather jacket I was wearing my favorite shoes, my combat boots. This was my 10th time being new. My family was always moving for my parents jobs. My dad coaches NHL teams and my mom is a successful lawyer. I walked down the stairs I heard the horn honk. I ran outside and my mom was already waiting with my younger brother Nick he was 14 so he was going to be a freshman. I climbed in the front seat and didn't say a word to my mom. I hadn't talked to her since we mod here, which was two days ago. i was finally starting to fit in at my old school. But here I was the new kid once again.

We pulled up to the school and I let out a groan. I didn't want to go, but I was going to the rink in school after while I waited for my mom. When I was a freshman I was on the boys varsity hockey team. People always judged me because I was a girl but then they saw me play. I walked to the office with my brother. We got our schedules and started to go our separate ways. I could tell he was nervous. I looked up at him "It's okay you have moved before you will do just fine." I hugged him and we both walked off. i went to find my locker. Everyone was already in class so the hall was empty. I was glad I didn't have to deal with anyone yet, some people just pissed me off so fast lets just say I don't think before I speak to say the least. I was walking around and I just couldn't find my locker.I defiantly wouldn't make it to first period. I looked down at my phone the clock said 8:20 my class ended at 8:35.

Roaming aimlessly wasn't working for me so I went to the closest classroom. I hoped they were freshman so it wouldn't be as awkward. Luck wasn't on my side because it was a class full of seniors. I walked in the room and everyone just looked at me. "Yes how can I help you?" The teacher said. she was an older lady about 5ft tall a little shorter then me. "Yah um I have been walking around trying to find my locker and have had no luck." I looked at my shoes and not at anyone in the class. "Damn who is she." I heard from the back of the room. I didn't bother to look up. The teacher finally spoke up. "Well I don't know where every class is. Does anyone volunteer to show her around for the day." I stood their waiting trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "I will ." a deep voice format eh back of the room said.

I looked up and saw a tall guy maybe 6'2 he was wearing an varsity hockey jacket. "Michael you can get out of class early for the day to help her out. Honey I never got your name? By the way this is Michael Dallas" she was smiling at me. "Oh sorry my name is Sammy." she held out her hand "nice to meet you." I smiled and said "you too." I walked out of the room with 'Michael' following me. "Soo" I said. looking up at him. "Do you go by Mike or…?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You can call me Dallas." I looked up at him. Damn he was pretty cute I thought. I don't have time for guys. I need to focus on school, yeah okay what am I saying. I'm jet not ready for a relationship or anything like that. We walked along in silence.

"Are we even going anywhere or just walking around?" I said trying not to smile. "Oh yah" he said laughing. "here give me your schedule, we will find your locker and then I will give you a tour." he put his arm around me. "Um we are moving a little to fast" I lifted his arm off of me I was laughing and smiling. This isn't what I wanted. I dint want to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He showed me where my locker was. "Oh guess whose two lockers down from you?" he said getting all excited. "Who?" i eyed him wondering what he would say. "Mine silly!" he grabbed me and picked me up" I was laughing so hard. "Stop can we just get my locker open?" I was trying to be serious but I couldn't I started smiling. "Fine" he said. I opened the locker an threw everything in there. We started walking down the hall. He was telling me what room was what. We were walking down the hall when are hands brushed against each other. They linked by accident. The weird thing was that neither of us let go. I looked up at him and I knew I was blushing. My phone started vibrating I pulled it out of my back pocket. I unlocked my phone and went to open the text. "You a bruins fan?" Dallas said looking down at my phone. "Yeah my dad used to be assistant coach but now he retired so he can spend time with his family" I had sarcasm in my voice and he heard it. "Why did you say it like that?" he stopped walking. "Oh nothing I'm just mad at them for making me move again. I have been new 7 times since the 7th grade"

He looked at me "geez that sucks dude. But at least you have me" he put his arm around me again. We barely talked but I think I liked him. "Last but not least on our tour. The Ice Rink My home away from home." he smiled and opened the double doors to the ice rink. We walked through the empty boys locker room "Where is the girls room?" I asked "We don't have a girls one. This whole rink is new since we all came to the school." We kept walking. "Do you play?" he asked me. "I did but I guess not if they don't have a girls team." he looked at me. "No way how what team were you on?" We sat down in the stands right up front. "I was on the boys Varsity team in my freshman year. Every school let me on their Varsity boys team. It is so hard to find a girls team." I said. "I don't believe that how could someone so tiny be a varsity hockey player?"

I looked at him. "Well you be surprised. Getting into fights is hilarious they are so surprised I am a girl" I smiled nudging him in his arm he looked at me "Really?" He grabbed me. "You know what come on. We have a whole closet of skates a. 1 on 1. Deal?" he smiled holding out his hand. "Deal" I said. With that I got the skates and went on the ice Dallas was already there practicing his shot. i smiled. I think I was falling for him. I skated out to where he was tossed me a stick. "Game. On." i said winking at him we played for about an hour. I scored on him twice and he scored on my three times. I stopped and skated over to him. "Wow I was wrong your amazing." He was right in front of me "Why thank you" I said looking up at him he leaned in and before I know it we were kissing each other. We heard a door open. We stopped as fast as we could but not in time.

The principal walked in, I couldn't remember his name "Excuse me but you are supposed to be showing her the school not the inside of you mouth Dallas." We both looked at each other and couldn't hold in our laughter. "I am so sorry. We were just having fun. I asked him to show me the rink and then asked if we could skate." Dallas looked at me in disbelief. "Okay Sammy. Thanks for being honest with me" he said leaving. "I expect you to both be at your next class." he walked out and once we knew he was gone we looked at each other smiling. "Sammy you didn't have to cover for me." he said pulling me by the waist. His lips were against mine again. "I didn't want you getting in trouble." I said after pulling away. "We should probably go. Unless we want to get in trouble again" he said holding me tight to his body.

We got out of our skates back and we went back to our classes. I was getting stuff out of my locker when he came up behind me grabbing my waist and turning me around. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "Woah Dallas get it in" One of his hockey friends said from behind me. I turned around. He looked at me. "Hello there and why don't I know you." He walked closer to me. "Go away Owen." Dallas said staring him down. Owen walked away and winked at me. "Let's go" he said. "Where?" I asked him looking up at him. "We are getting your hockey stuff and coming back here. I don't have practice until 5. So we have to and a half hours together" "I would but I have no idea where it is. They are all in boxes in my room." we walked to his car and drove to my house. "Holy shit" he said looking up at it. I have to admit it was a really big house. A little two big for just the 4 of us. We pulled up and went in the house we went straight to my room and started looking through the boxes.

"Found it!" Dallas said picking up a huge box with all of my hockey stuff in it. I walked over and pulled out my warm up pants from my old school. I grabbed a random t shirt and the rest of my equipment. We were back at the rink on the ice playing hockey again. It was 4:15 and we had half an hour before we had to leave "Some guys get here early with coach" he said. We were just playing and i scored on him. "GOAAAL" i screamed skiing over and jumping into his arms. I caught him off guard. He fell over and I reached out my hand to help him up I couldn't stop laughing. He pulled me down and I was on top of him. He kissed me again. We didn't even here any one walk in. He got up and some guys from the hockey team were there watching us along with the coach. He reached down to help me up but I slipped again. He started laughing and he helped me up again. "Dallas you know the rule there are no girlfriends aloud. "Oh sir I am sorry. But you have to watch her play she is amazing. JIMMY come in the net and try to block her shots." Jimmy skated out and stood in the net I took the puck and started skating down the ice. I faked right and I got it in. I smiled and skated over to Dallas smiling. "Good job" he said smiling and kissing me on the forehead. "Sir can I please be on the team. I will work just as hard. You don't even have to play me. I swear." I said looking at him smiling. "We'll have to see" I'll let you know. For know you can participate in practice." he said staring at me. The team had a look of disbelief "Thank you so much. You wont regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Practice was over and we were leaving the ice. "Sammy you can change in the guest locker room." coach said pointing the way. I took off all my equipment and showered. I got dressed opened the door shutting off all the lights. Dallas was sitting on the bench against the wall outside. "Coach was really imppresed with you" Dallas said standing looking at me. "Really?" I said i was almost jumping up and down. "My mom is at work and my Dad is away. My brother is home alone do you wanna go out somewhere to eat?" I said. "Sure. But one thing. I know we just met today but I feel like I am in love with you." he said I smiled so wide. I jumped into his arms "I love you to" i said kissing him. We left the rink holding hands. We decided to make dinner at my house and he wanted to help me unpack. I had no idea that cooking and unpacking could be so much fun. It was around 10 when we finished cleaning. "Oh I have an idea lets watch a scary movie!" I said to him. "Its friday so you can stay over my parents don't mind" I said.

Dallas POV

I can't believe it, I was having feelings for someone and we haven't even hooked up yet. This isn't how I was. I was innturupted in my thoughts to hear her. "Okay so you can pick any movie you want We have a ton of DVD's but if you don't like any, we can get one on demand." I walked over to her collection of movies. I saw one that was still in the packaging, "have you seen this movie before?" I asked her looking over to see her making her bed. "No I haven't seen that one yet." she said looking up at the dvd that was in my right hand. Okay good I thought to myself this is a really scary movie I was scared of it this will means she will get scared. "What movie is it anyway?" she said coming over to me. "My Bloody Valentine" she said looking at it. "So are we gonna watch it?" i said walking over to her big TV. "The dvd player is on the side" she said walking by with a bunch of furry blankets. "Oh okay" I said putting the DVD in.

I walked over to where she was sitting on her bed. I climbed up next to her. "I ll go ask my brother to get you something to wear" she said getting up. She came back with some under armor shorts and a t-shirt that looked a little to small. I went into her bathroom and came out laughing the shirt was defiantly to small for me. I took it off and put it on her desk. She looked at me smiling. I walked back over to the bed and we started the movie. Before the killings started she curled up next to me and I put my arm around her. The movies was almost over and she was asleep next to me. I heard someone coming up the stairs so I pretended to be sleeping. I put my head on top of hers and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and someone walked in and put a blanket over us. The person started walking away and I knew it was Sammy's mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sammy's POV

I woke up the next morning and Dallas was still sleeping. I just sat there wrapped up in his arms. I have never really been in love with anyone but I felt like he was different. I grabbed my phone and I had a new text from my friend Ashlee, at my old school. i read it and it said

HEEY, how is Canada? I miss you :)

she was my only true friend there I smiled at my phone and texted back

HII and its okay and I know you need to come visit me soon :).

"Morning" i looked up and Dallas was awake. I sat up and kissed him. "Goodmorning." I said smiling mid kiss. I streched and got out of my bed. "Come on lets go get something to eat." We walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Do you have waffle mix?" he said coming from behind me grabbing my waist. "Umm I'll check." We walked over to the pantry. "Yes we do" I said pulling them out from behind my back. He took the box "Okay we need eggs milk and a waffle maker" he put the box on the counter. "Check, check and check" I said getting out everything we needed.

I was mixing everything together when I felt something slimy on my head. I put my hand up and I had egg on me. "What the hell Dallas" I said pulling an egg out of the carton whipping it at him. "i am sorry" he said with that cute smirk on his face. I looked at him with a puppy dog face and I stuck my tongue out. "Oh your so cute when you have egg on your head" he said smiling at me. "I am mad at you" I said turning away smiling. "Oh I am sorry babe." he said walking around the island. He was standing right behind me. I turned around and threw some flour in his face "Oh my god" he said laughing. he took some out of the jar on the counter and threw it in my face. "I am going to get you Mike Dallas" i said. I ran over to the sink and grabbed the squirter on the sink. "Step closer and you will be shot." I said smiling at him. He walked over and scooped me up in his arms. "Sammy I love you"he kissed me and put me down. "I am still going to squirt you" I said soaking him with water. I threw more flour at him. We were chasing each other around the kitchen throwing flour and laughing.

My brother walked into the kitchen. "Mom is gonna kill you" he said. "Oh shut up Nick where is mom anyways." I asked looking at him. "She is at the gym she said she would be home around 11. Well I am going to the mall with some kids from school" he said leaving the room. "We should probably clean this up" Dallas said looking around the kitchen. It was 10 o'clock. "We have an hour." I said. I put the pancakes in and we cleaned the whole kitchen. We just put the mop away and my mom pulled in the driveway. "Just in time" Dallas said we sat at the island eating our waffles when she walked in. "Hello there I am Mrs. Neilson Sammy's mom." she said walking over to Dallas. "Mom this is my friend Mike Dallas he showed me around the school yesterday." she smiled at him. "May I ask why you guys are covered in flour and egg" she said putting her purse on the counter. I looked at Dallas and I started giggling. "We made waffles and we kind got in a flour and egg fight, but don't worry we cleaned it up." I said my mom started laughing "an egg fight? Dallas why don't you go get in the shower I will get you some clothes to wear since your shorts are ruined" she said "Oh mom those are the ones you got for Nick that were to big." I said. "Oh well then I will get you some of my husbands clothes" she said looking at him. "No its okay I have clothes upstairs. Sammy just gave me these to sleep in" he said. "Alright well Sammy show him where the shower is." My mom said turning around to make a cup of coffee.

I came back downstairs and my mom was on her IPad. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked looking up from what she was doing. I looked at her and smiled "No we are just friends. He showed me where all my classes were yesterday and he is trying to get me on the hockey team. After he came over and we made dinner. He helped be unpack some of my stuff and we watched a movie and we both fell asleep." I said looking at her hoping she wasn't mad. "It's fine Sammy. I trust that you are responsible" she said. "Well I am going to the grocery store have fun. And Sammy" she said as she was walking out. "I am glad you have made a friend" she kissed me on the forehead and walked out. I climbed up the stairs and went into my room. I closed the door and could hear Dallas in the shower. I knocked on the door. "Hurry up the egg is drying in my hair." I heard the water turn off. "Okay hold on." he said. I sat on my bed waiting for him. The door opened and he was dressed in what he wore yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

15 minutes later I was getting out of the shower. I put on my makeup and got dressed. I opened the door and Dallas was looking at my video games "Are you any good at these games?" he said looking up. "Yes I am" I said walking over and wrapping my self in his arms. "Okay then I challenge you to a game of COD. if I win you go on a date with with me and if you win…" he looked at me, I smiled and said "You go on a date with me" he looked at me and smiled wide. "Okay shake on it?" I said sticking out my hand. "No." he said. I looked at him weird. "kiss on it." i stood on my tip toes. he pointed to his cheek. I went to kiss it and he turned his head. I started laughing at him. I relized i have never laughed that much in my whole life. We played video games for the rest of Saturday. I didn't win so he was going to take me on a date. "So where are you going to take me?" i said resting my head on his lap. "hmm probably a really fancy resatraunt" he said playing with my hair. I heard his phone buzz. "I'm sorry, I have to go Drew texted me saying his mom was freaking out that I am not home." I was sad he had to go. "Aww okay then" I said frowning at him.

He got up and grabbed his jacket. I walked him downstairs and I shut the door behind us. He leaned in and we were kissing again. My mom opened the door. "Oh sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say goodbye and I hope to see you soon Dallas" she shut the door behind her. "Every time we kiss someone interrupts us" he said putting his forehead against mine. I just smiled at him. "Well I need to go now" he said kissing me one last time. I watched him walk away and then went inside. My mom was standing there. "So are you still 'just friends'?" she asked me. I looked at her and breathed heavy. "I don't even no right now. But I'm going out with him tomorrow night so I need to Skype with Ashlee" I walked upstairs to my room and texted Ashlee

Skype ASAP. I had sent it to her and not even 20 seconds later she texted back

KK.

i logged on to Skype and she was calling me. "Whats up?" she said. I could see behind her she was sitting in her bed. We had so many sleepovers in her house and so many laughs. "I have a date tomorrow night." she looked at me in shock." Oh my god who is he?" she said smiling. "His name is Mike Dallas we are friends on Facebook." she went on and looked him up. "Oh he is cute how did you meet him?" I told her the whole story. her mouth was open in shock. "So you cut class on your first day and got caught making out by your principal?" I nodded and she started dying laughing. "I actually think I like him i called you for outfit advice. we are going to a fancy restraint in town so I want you opinion on a few dresses." after trying on about 10 different dresses I had. We picked the one. It was a white 1 strap dress it was tight and bandaged. "You look gorgeous" she said. "Should I wear heels with it?" i asked her. She did modeling and was very into fashion so I knew she would know. "Well it depends is he a lot taller then you?" I pulled out all the heels I had "Yeah he is like 6' 2 when I'm on my tip toes he still has to lean over to kiss me" I said remembering when we first kissed in the rink. "Okay I would wear either black or gold heels." I didn't have gold so black it was. I put on my black heels and stepped back so she could see the whole outfit. "You look gorgeous! Wear your hair natural with your loose curls" she said. "Thanks for the help Ash" i said changing back into my clothes. "I think we are coming out to Boston a week before christmas so i can see you then." I said "YAAY I miss you so much. School is so weird without you." she looked at me with her signature frown face. "I know I didn't have lunch at school yesterday because I missed it so I probably will sit alone." "Well I have to go to dinner with my parents" Ashlee said. "Okay I'll text you how it went Love you!" "Love you too!" I hung up and looked at the clock. It was only 8 o clock and I just watched TV. I fell asleep and woke up the next day. I just chilled until. around 4:30. He was picking me up at 6 so I took my time getting ready. I was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall. I got down into our entry way and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dallas had a bouquet of flowers and was wearing a tie. "Wow Sammy you look gorgeous" he said looking at me "You don't look to shabby either" I said blushing. He grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. He opened to door for me. The ride there was pretty fun. We had a rap battle to Drake and Eminem. We pulled up to the restaruant it looked so fancy. he walked around the var and grabbed my hand. We had a great time at dinner. We talked about us, and we decided we should just started dating. I was so happy. "I have never laughed or smiled so much in my life now that I'm with you" I never thought that I would say that to someone. He reached across the table and grabbed my hands. We finished dinner and we went to this park. We sat on the rocks and just talked about everything that was stressing us out. We started kissing then making out. We saw a flashlight coming closer to us. We got up and ran through the woods back to his car. "Every time we get interrupted by someone" I said laughing. I couldn't believe it we were both in love. He dropped me off at my house and walked me up to the front door. I leaned in kissing him he kissed me back. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" he gave me one last kiss and I opened the front door and went straight to bed. Before I fell asleep I texted Ashlee telling her how great it was.

The next day I got dropped off at school a little late and went to my locker. My locker wouldn't open once again. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I kicked my locker. "Okay that hurt owww!" i was hopping on one foot. I tried my combination again. Still nothing. "FUCK." I heard laughing from behind me. I knew who it was. I smiled and looked up at Mike. "Hi babe" he said walking over. "It might help if you were at your locker." I looked up at him he was cracking up.. "Are you serious right now? and Stop laughing" I was so embarrassed. He grabbed my hands "I am sorry" he was biting his lip trying not to laugh. I got to my locker and actually got it open and we both walked to class he dropped me off at the room I was supposed to be in. He kissed me and walked away.

I opened the door to my english class and walked in everyone stared at me. "You are late Ms. Neilson" the teacher looked at me as I stood there. "Well its only my second day so it shouldn't be a big deal." I said walking to the back of the room to an empty desk. As I was walking by some chubby girl put her foot out. "Nice try" I said smiling and kicking it out of the way. I put my bag on the floor next to the desk. I payed attention but I kept hearing the girl talking about me. "I can hear you. You are such great whisperer. And my name is Sammy so you can use my name, not 'That girl'. " I just smiled and went back to what the teacher was saying.

I walked into the cafeteria and knew no one. I felt someones hands around my waist and I hear Dallas' voice. "Come on we don't eat here" he whispered in my ear. I turned around and we held hands. We walked into this storage room. It looked like an old classroom but it was full of desks and props for plays. We walk to the back and I hear voices. I see the whole hockey team sitting there. They were all drinking beer and sitting on a bunch of desks and couches. Dallas and I sat down me on his lap. I didn't want to go to class after drinking alcohol so I just didn't drink any. We were all just having a good time and just hanging out. We heard someone walk in the room and we all got quiet and we all got up and hid behind something. I see that girl from my english class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8.

I groan and she said "I know all you losers are in here so get out I need to use this room" I stood up. "Are you kidding me? First you are a complete bitch to me this morning and then you come and here and act like you own the place? Please first come first come first serve. And no one says 'loser' anymore." I smiled at her. She looked down at the cans smiled. We all looked at each other confused. The girl was taking pictures of the cans and of us on her phone. "Clare come on" Luke was saying walking over to her. "No you guys get what you deserve. You cant just trash the school garden and except mouthing to happen. We can get you in trouble for this though." She took a few more pictures and turned to wake out. We all stood their in shock. "Listen Clare" I said walking up to her. "What is your problem? Why don't you mind your own business and just delete the pictures? Because I know about your little secret" I said looking up at her smiling. I didn't know if she had a secret or not but her face held the answer. Right after I said that her face went white. "What are you talking about?" she said looking terrified. I stepped closer" Oh you know the one. Oh and you have food on your chin." she put her hand on her chin "Oh i should have been more specific your other chin."

I smiled and walked back next to Dallas. The look on her face was priceless "So Clare you have a choice. Are you going to delete the pictures?" Dallas asked her with a smirk on his face. She said nothing and just ran out. We all just started laughing. I herd the bell ring. "Okay guys lets go" Dallas said. "I'll walk you to your next class" he said. I knew he was drunk. "No it's okay I'll walk you to your class" I said putting his arm around me. We walked out and I made sure he got in the room okay. I walked to my class and sat in the back. I looked around and didn't know anyone. I just finished writing the notes the teacher was telling us when the loud speaker went on. "I would like all the Ice hounds to report to the office" click. I looked up and I felt guilty. The loud speaker came back on "Oh and Sammy Neilson please report to the office as well." I stood up and everyone looked at me. "Um ma'am do I need to sign anything to leave?" I stopped in front of her desk. "No." she said giving me a dirty look.

I walked out of the room and down to the front office. The secretary just looked at me "They are in there." I walked to the door and knocked. "Come in" I heard Principal Simpson say. I opened the door to find the whole hockey team and Clare standing there. All the seats were empty except one. Clare was sitting there smiling at us holding her phone in her hand. I walked over next to Dallas and Owen who were leaning against a bookshelf they both looked pissed and a little nervous. "So what are we here for?" I said standing up straight and walking to the middle of the room. "Clare came to me to discuss the hockey team and their behavior lately" he said looking up. "She went into the prop room and the whole team including Sammy were in there drinking beer. She took pictures and brought them to me. The hockey team is suspended from 5 games and Sammy has detention for two weeks." He put a paper in a filing cabinet and slammed it shut. "You may all go now."

"sir Clare should get in trouble for harassment" I said. "And why is that sammy?" He looked up from his desk. "when i first walked into class this morning she tried tripping me." Clare stood up. "I didn't do anything to that slut." I smiled and Principal Simpson looked at her "Clare that is a week in detention. You cant harass new students like that." She started crying. "Crying isn't gonna get you out of it." I said smiing and walking out. I walked into my next class late and sat down. The rest of the day went by slowly. After school i went to the ice rink to meet the team. I got in there and the whole team was sitting there being yelled at. I walked in Coach looked up. "Sammy I talked to Principal Franklin about you joining the team and he said no. He offered 200 dollars for you to start your own school team." I looked up at Dallas who shrugged at me. "Oh okay thanks coach." I said smiling and walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

April 2013

We had been going out for 5 months now and i was in love with Dallas. I decided to be done with hockey and just focus on school. Dallas' birthday was coming up and I couldn't wait. I had got us tickets to Toronto Maple Leafs vs. the bruins. I was so excited he had no idea. He was always a big fan of the maple leafs and I had an obsession for the bruins so it was great. I woke up that morning and texted him

**Sammy- Goodmorning babe 3 happy birthday we haven't been together long but you are literally the greatest thing thats ever happened to me and you have made me a happier person. LOVE YOU ;)**

i started getting ready and got in the shower. i dried my hair and put on my makeup. i checked my phone to see that Dallas texted me back.

**Dallas- aww thanks love you too and you are the best thing in my life i can't wait to see you, it will make my day 10x better 3**

i finished getting ready. I was wearing light ripped skinnies and a plain black sweatshirt. I pulled on my combat boots and walked out to the car. i stopped at stop and shop. i picked up some tape streamers balloons and a cheesy birthed. As i was leaving i saw a giant teddy bear. "hold on." i said to the clerk running over and picking it up it was almost as big as me. I put it on the counter and the lady scanned it. I got to school 15 minutes early so I could decorate Dallas' locker. I taped the balloon to it and put the streamers all over it. I went to my locker to get all my stuff for the first two classes. I was still carrying that big bear. It was to big for the locker and I had no idea what to do with it. Then i remembered the ice hounds have practice before school. I'll put it in his Ice Hounds locker! I ran as fasts i could without falling into the locker room. I was opening the door and I saw coach. "Uh sammy your not supposed to be here." i stepped in. "I know but i got this for Mike and it doesn't fit in his locker so can I put it in here? Please?" he looked at me and then at the bear. "Sure. But hurry because they are coming in now." I could hear their voices getting louder and knew I had to hurry. I put the bear and card on the bench under his locker and left.

I was walking to my homeroom when I saw Bianca. she was one of my only friends here. We had become close especially since Dallas lived with Drew and she was dating Drew. "Hey B." I said walking over to her. "Hey so what are you and Dallas doing for his birthday?" I told her al about what I had planned. I saw her look up and smile. I turned around and saw Dallas holding the bear. "I wonder where this came from? Do you have any idea Bianca?" he said smiling. "I'll leave you two love birds alone" she said walking away. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" i said jumping into his arms kissing him. "I have a big surprise planned but I can't tell you." i said in his ear after breaking away from our kiss. The bell rang for first period and we both walked to class.

The day went by surprisingly fast and all day Dallas was nagging me about what we were doing later. It was so hard not telling him. I was at my locker and I saw dallas at his locker that was two down from me. I walked over to him and hugged him. he kissed my head. "So are you gonna finally tell me where we are going?" I couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh fine but only because your adorable" i said smiling up at him. I pulled out the tickets and handed them to him. "I'll come and get you at 4 and we can go in and get something to eat or something?" i looked at him and he had a look of shock. "Oh my god thank you you are literally the greatest girlfriend ever!" he said pulling me into another hug and a long passionate kiss. "I have practice till 3 and then I'll text you. Love you so much." he said pulling me in for another long kiss.


End file.
